


A stage

by captainhook



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poems, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: All the world's a stage,And all the men and women merely players





	A stage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Театр](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639151) by Luisa Ch. 



“All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players”  
And we dance to the conductor’s tune  
Who swings his stick  
He puts you in the right places  
And sets the steady rhythm of life  
That can end at any moment  
In this world we dance on a stage  
And die on one too  
Destiny is written in advance  
But the end is unknown to us  
Surrendering to the fateful plot  
To destiny written by the conductor  
He’s an overlord, a master too,  
But he’s also a patron  
All of his songs are our life and path  
And we follow him from the first notes,  
Giving ourselves to the continuous story  
Not stepping back for even a moment  
And to the end,  
To the final!  
To the moment of fame and a standing ovation  
We follow, we go and we win  
Never stopping the play  
And not taking our mask off  
We live on a stage, waiting for a moment  
When the parterres close  
The curtains drop from the ceiling  
And finally, we can take off our masks  
Back off, go backstage.


End file.
